


Wonderings

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	Wonderings

I wonder what my neck would look like  
ringed in purple and black   
mottled with robe burns   
as my body swings from a rafter.

I promise I'll perform Saint Vitus' Dance so prettily.

I wonder what I'd look like  
in a bath with pink water   
that has long run cold  
and my wrists flayed   
exposed to the air  
the scars telling a story in Braille.

I promise I'll wash my hair first.

I wonder what I'd look like   
on the floor of my bedroom  
wood stained red   
and gunpowder burns on my temple.  
It would be nice to be rid of this brain  
that haunts me and makes me scream  
and cry for mercy in long lines   
across my arms and legs.

I promise I'll tidy up first.

I wonder what my grave would look like  
in a graveyard in the dead of winter.  
Would the snow blanket it  
in soft, fluffy flakes?  
Or is it too impure,  
too unholy and wrong  
for something so clean as snow   
to touch?

God, how I wish I could find out.


End file.
